Unique
by OceanPenguin
Summary: Max and Fang are destined to be partners in the world of ice dance. They feel right in each other's arms on ice. But what about on dry land? Can they admit their feelings? Or will they stay in denial? Inspired by the 2014 Winter Olympics.


Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

One of a Kind

I sighed, and leaned my head on his shoulder. The star-crossed lovers of District 12, I thought, How appropriate. He turned his head and smiled at me. "Max, what did you think of the movie?"

"Oh, it was great," I replied. I was too busy focusing on his face. The straight, white teeth in his smile paired with his olive skin and black hair was a beautiful sight. The eyebrows were slanted just right, the nose crooked. Just then, his forehead wrinkled. "Are you okay? You looked off for a second."

I blinked, and burst out of my daydream. "I'm fine," I answered. I sat up again. "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

"The usual," was his reply. Ah. He was going on a date with his girlfriend, Lissa, and a last round at the ice rink.

"I'll see you at 8, then?" We usually skated together in the evening to relate the events of the day.

"Yeah. I've got to get going." He stood up and headed for the door. "See you." With one last wave, the door closed, sending shock waves through the ground. I felt the emptiness in my heart again, the same feeling I was ensconced with whenever he wasn't here. Fang. My partner in ice dance. We were both 23. We were Olympic medalists, known for living in the music and creating a performance unparalleled to any other. The commentators often asked us why we were so synchronized. The only answer we gave them was that we had a special relationship. We also had a long history together.

It was true. My aunt wanted to find me a partner when I was eight, but the first boy she found didn't work out. He was too shy to hold my hand. It just so happened that another lady was searching for a girl to be her nephew's partner. They met, and decided to match Fang and me together. I didn't know what ice dancing was then. When my aunt told me, "Sweetie, I want you to try to skate with this boy," I was nervous. Thankfully, my butterflies flew away when I saw him. He was a bit taller than me, with black eyes and black hair. "Hi," he said. "Isn't Max a boy's name?"

"No, it's not. It's short for Maxine," I explained.

"Oh," He nodded. "Max is much better than Maxine."

I agreed. I liked this boy. Not many agreed with my nickname. He hopped onto the ice with grace. I was determined to beat him in elegance, so I skated after him. We weren't an unusually good pair, but our aunts saw potential. They began teaching us simple sequences. "Now hold Fang's hand, yes, Max, just like you're at a wedding, and skate forward for three strokes. Crossover, and twizzle." We tried, and our arms collided. Fang's aunt joined in. "You want to make sure you aren't too close to each other. Let's try that again. One, two, three…."And so it began. A girl and a boy skating together. It felt different for me at first, now that my time was split between ice dance and solo skate. I didn't spend as much time practicing my own program. After a while, I gradually fell into a pattern. Skate with Fang, practice by myself, ask my aunt to correct my mistakes, repeat.

It was awkward at first. I didn't want to be seen with him, and the feeling was reciprocated. How embarrassing would it be for our classmates to see us, skating with each other! Gradually, we started talking, and got into a particularly vocal argument about the merits of chocolate chip cookies and brownies. That broke the ice, especially when I shoved a brownie into his face. With a loud "Hey!" a food fight started. We ended up cleaning up the disastrous mess, but we weren't shy to talk to one another. He felt more like my brother than my biological brother did( Iggy liked bombs too much). There was a bond, and we knew each other so well. I knew his habits, his hobbies, his friends, and he knew mine.

When we entered junior high, I learned of his crushes and girlfriends, his favorite teachers. I never felt anything for him. He was just the person I skated with and won competitions with. That was all. It wasn't until our coach taught us to dance to a love song did I think of possibility of him being more than my friend. I noticed his toned arms at first, and the way he jumped, like he had a goal and he wanted to get there. He twirled through the air with such grace that I thought for a moment he was an angel, with his black hair flying, and his feet crossed. He was a blur of motion, and I counted his face spin to me three times before he landed with a crunch of ice. "How was that triple Axel?" he asked, skating toward me with grin.

"It was great," I said. "Try doing a quadruple. I bet you a brownie that you can't."

"Max, you know that's hard," he grumbled. He looked like he wasn't going to take the bet, but I knew he loved brownies, no matter where he got them. After taking a swig of water, he skated off again. A few moments later, I saw him spinning in the air, turning four times. "How's that for a quad, eh, Max?" I was still staring, mouth hanging open. "Hand over that brownie." He smiled, and waved his hand in front of my face.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," I said. "You usually don't."

"It was my lucky day, miss. You know, I'm still waiting for my brownie." A smug smile appeared on his face.

I huffed. "You're going to have to wait. The brownie's in my bag, but I'm too lazy to get it."

"I'll settle for you giving it to me after practice." That smile was still on his face. It was just then I noticed how handsome he was, and why everyone at school called him the male Aphrodite (in black, of course).

I started caring more about how I looked afterward that day. I went on a diet, only to have my aunt tell me to continue eating normal portions instead of subsisting on grapes and water. It wasn't until high school did my crush on Fang evolve into an obsession. I began blushing slightly every time I saw him. Moves that I usually nailed tripped me up, and my self-confidence wavered. My only thoughts were, "Do I look okay?" and "I messed up again!"

I wasn't hiding my feelings very well. However, everyone thought it was just a stomach bug that I was suffering from. Only my aunt saw through the (not so great) façade I created. She saw the way I was trying to create an attractive outfit, only to fail miserably (I'm not a clothes person). She took me under her wing, and taught me how to be girl. The lessons were very much like my ice skating ones: I would attempt to put an outfit together, and she would correct me, often switching the top for another. We brought my new wardrobe home, surprising my mom. My mom has been trying since I was born to make a girl out of me. I've got the looks and the body; my brown-blonde hair and hazel eyes paired with my lean, slim body fit well with most outfits. She picked up one of the skirts and exclaimed, "You're going to a wear a skirt?" She scrutinized my red face carefully and nodded to my aunt. They asked together, "Who's the new boy?"

"Ha, ha…um, it's a guy at school." My lying skills must have improved, because my mom didn't call me out. Unfortunately, I didn't fool my aunt as easily. She gave me a piercing look, but left me alone. She cornered me one day. "Who is it?" she asked. "It can't be someone at school; you turn enough boys' heads without pretty clothes. It's got to someone else. Let me guess-Fang?"

I nodded, embarrassed. "Yeah. I don't know why…but I think it will damage our skating career and our friendship if he knew."

"Don't let him know." my aunt advised. "He might not feel the same way."

I nodded. My aunt was like my mom and my best friend, all rolled up in one. She gave the best advice. "I won't tell him," I promised. And I didn't tell.

I did, however, turn plenty of heads at school next day. Boys appraised me with raking glances, girls with jealous ones. At any rate, Nudge definitely noticed. "Max! You're different. You're actually wearing a dress?" Her eyebrows quirked into a question mark. "Alright. Who's the crush?"

"First," I countered, "how did you know?"

"Well, you always act different when you've got crush," she said, ticking off her fingers. "One, you dress differently; two, you have a slight, but permanent, blush; three, you look unsure of yourself. Yes, I am observant-" she cut me off with a wave of her hand "-but I'm also your best friend. After all, what are best friends for?"

As I opened my mouth to answer, she rambled on, and started muttering out loud. "That was a rhetorical question. Hmm, it wasn't Ari, he looked at you and you didn't even give him a second glance; it wasn't Dylan, he was drooling and you didn't turn your head; definitely not Sam, you've never liked him; it's got to be someone who hasn't looked at you yet, or else you would've turned red already," She paused dramatically. "I know. It's Fang!"

How'd she know? Is Nudge physic? A voice broke into my thoughts. "Yes, yes I am." When I looked at her questioningly, she said, "Your question. I answered it." That girl really can read minds. "No, I can't. I just look at your face. It's practically and open book." Okay. She was officially creeping me out.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Fang noticed that I looked a bit different the next day at practice. "What's up, Max? You look like you have a cold."

Were my cheeks really that red? "Actually, the sky's up. Yeah, I have a cold. How's it going?" Fang attended a different school than I did. We led very different lives off the ice, but I enjoyed hearing about the crazy and wacky events at American High.

His face suddenly twisted with worry. "Max, could I get some girl advice?" His voice was vibrating with tension. "I really like this girl, but I think she doesn't notice me."

My spirits rose. Was it me? "What's her name?" I asked.

"Her name's Lissa Grass. She's got red hair and green eyes." He looked at his feet, embarrassed.

My spirits deflated. So it wasn't me. "How does she not notice you? After all, you've got the looks."

"Even so, she's a junior. I'm only a sophomore."

Oh. So that's why she doesn't notice him. "The first lesson in attracting a girl is to be yourself. Don't flaunt your talents, and do not mention you skate with me. She might think that you would ditch her for me." But that's what I want, I mentally chanted.

"Thanks, Max. By the way, how do you know this stuff?" He asked curiously.

"Nudge taught me," I replied. "She literally created the '10 Great Rules for Boys', and she wrote a pamphlet about it. If you'd like, I could ask for a copy," I offered.

"That'd be great, Max. I really like her, and I hope she'll like me as well." He smiled, and I felt a rush of warmth. "Let's waltz."

A few days later, I was on a mission to find Nudge. Lissa Grass had a cousin named Brittany Gold who attended my school. Brittany was the reigning queen bee of my school, but Nudge was the gossip queen, and no tidbit of news went by without her hearing it. Today was no exception. "Nudge, did you hear anything about Lissa Grass from Brittany Gold?"

"You mean the girl who's dating Fang? Yep! Apparently, they're really into each other." She suddenly glanced at me with a worried expression. "Max, are you okay? I mean, you have a crush on him and all, but…"

I forced a smile. "I'm fine." Oops. She noticed the unhappiness in my voice.

"You're not fine. I'd kick him, but I don't think that would help his love life or his skating skills."

"No, it wouldn't," I agreed. "To tell you the truth, I helped him get with Lissa. He looked so happy, it was almost worth it. Besides, I can't have a relationship with him."

Nudge plunked down beside me, and shook my shoulders so hard my teeth rattled in my skull. "You did WHAT?"

"Just what I told you. I helped him get with Lissa." My answer led me to suffer a fifteen minute lecture-wait, no, a shouting lecture-from Nudge about to how NOT let a crush get away. People walked by and stared, but they had learned from experience to not interfere with Nudge Walker and Maximum Ride. Mainly because Nudge would talk their ears off and I would be pissed at them. Nudge and Max angry equals not good.

BRIIIIINNGGG! Lunch ended with the bell. Students dispersed from the cafeteria and headed to our classes. I made one last promise to Nudge: "I'll get over him. I promise."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few months later _

Fang nudged me and said, "I'd like you to meet Lissa. Lissa, this is Max." I directed my gaze to the pretty girl standing next to him. She had striking red hair and fiery green eyes. "Hi! I'm Lissa, but I'm sure you already know that already! I've heard so much about you! Tell me, how do you skate so well?" Whoa. This girl was so perky and sweet, it was hard not to like her. "Um, I practice? A lot?" I felt so awkward next to her. She was so graceful standing there next to Fang, it was like she belonged at his side, not me.

It was odd on the ice. I felt self-conscious when she was watching, and as a result, I fell more often. Fang was no better. His self-esteem had been seriously cut down. "Do I look alright?" He whispered to me, during one of our dance routines. "I don't look that bad, do I?"

I spared him a glance. "You look fine. Not too bad."

"Are you jealous of Lissa, Max?" The abrupt change in topic startled me, and I stumbled.

"No, I'm not jealous." Total lie. It must've escaped him, though, because he didn't question me about it. "I'm just jealous that you have something to get up in the morning for."

His face dropped in horror. "Anne Frank? You had to pick that quote?"

"Yep." I smirked. Fang had, let's just say, a bad experience with Anne Frank. Two years ago, when he was in eighth grade, his teacher decided to act out The Diary of Anne Frank, a play. He received the role of Peter, and had to kiss the actress who was acting as Anne. The play was performed in front of the entire school and during Back-to-School Night as well, which meant that I got to see him as Peter. He still claims that kissing "Anne" was the most embarrassing moment in his life.

I swallowed the smile that rose on my mouth. "Eh. Don't look so horrified. I won't tell your girlfriend."

His face dropped in relief. "Thanks."

After practice , Lissa came up to me and said, "Wow. That was amazing. Your skills are unbelievable. How long have you guys' known each other?"

"Thanks. We were paired up when we were seven," I replied. "We're friends, although we bicker constantly."

She laughed. "I noticed. You guys were yelling on the ice."

"We were that loud?" I was shocked.

"Unfortunately." She smiled. Just then, Fang walked up. "How're you guys? Alright?"

"Yeah," Lissa and I replied in unison. Fang slung an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "We better get going. Bye, Max." He called over his shoulder. "Bye!" Lissa waved, and they disappeared around the corner.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I met up with Nudge the next day. "I met Lissa yesterday during practice," I said glumly.

"Is she mean? Do you hate her? Is she a hag?" Nudge asked excitedly.

"Nope, nope, and no. She's actually a really nice, happy person and looks like a miniature Brittany Gold with red hair and green eyes. I like her. She's a great friend."

"But Max! You're supposed to hate her. She's taking your place as Fang's girlfriend."

"Nudge." I fixed her with my trademark stare. Word has it that people scream and squirm away whenever my look lands on them.

"Max." She gave me her trademark stare. Word has it that people stay rooted to their spots when her look lands on them.

"Whoa there, basilisk. I know that it seems wrong, but I like. I think you'll like her too."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hi! I'm Lissa." Lissa extended her hand to Nudge. Nudge, on the other hand, scrutinized her, and squeezed the hand.

"My name's Nudge," Nudge said in reply.

"You're the famous Nudge Walker?! My cousin's told me all about you." Lissa squealed.

"I don't think I'm exactly famous." Nudge cracked a grin.

Later, she whispered her assessment into my ear. "Clothes 9, attitude 9, admiration 10, and likability 9.5.I see why Fang was attracted to her."

"She's pretty nice, huh? She actually treats him like a guy, while I treat him like a gal."

Over the next few years, Fang and I trained harder to catch our dream: to win a gold medal at the Olympics. Lissa and Nudge gave us firm support, and so did Dylan, once he became my boyfriend. Unfortunately for him, he tried asking me out during one of my practices, and Fang called him out for it-in front of Lissa. It was an extremely awkward moment, but Lissa ignored it and joined Nudge and Fang in threatening him if he ever tried to hurt me. I found Dylan quite attractive and sweet, though, and said yes. Nudge and Lissa joined me at my house to dress me up, as they put it. Lissa was a good match for Nudge. They both loved fashion and playing the game Dressing Up Max! Dylan asked me out in senior year. It turned out that he had a crush on me ever since he saw me in elementary school, but never had the guts to ask me out. I really liked him, but he couldn't compare to Fang. Not at all.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lost in my memories, I looked at the time. 7:30 already? I could've sworn it was 6pm when Fang and I finished the movie. I smiled as I remembered the support Lissa ,Nudge and Dylan gave us at the Olympics. We had trained so hard, and right before we stepped on the ice, they gave us a simultaneous wink. "Good luck!" they had shouted, and had started waving a large flag that proclaimed, Maxine Ride and Nick Walker, Go for the gold!

I walked out of my apartment and into my car. I set my skates on my pile of psychology homework and drove to the rink. Fang's image popped into my mind, and I pushed it away with a sigh. Some things were no more, and I had Dylan now, didn't I? He never took the place of Fang, though. After semi-retirement, we no longer spoke to each other as often, and met even less. The only thing that remained constant was the rendezvouses on the ice.

"Fang!" I waved him over. "How's the date?" It was then I noticed his eyes were red and puffy.

"It wasn't as much as a date as a breakup. We've been dating for seven years, and now she tells me she doesn't like me?" His voice cracked. "She told me something strange, though. She said, 'I wasn't the right one for you.'" I decided to stay silent. It was better to let him to let it out. He continued. "You know, I thought that she was the one. The one I would marry. Guess I was wrong." He gave a gusty sigh. "I think I'm going to go home, Max. I'm sorry, but I can't skate today. I hope you understand."

I patted his back. "I understand. I hope you feel better." I doubted the last part. I gave a wave, to his retreating figure. "Bye!" Odd. Lissa and Fang occasionally had a rocky time in their relationship, but they always pulled through. The last time I saw them together, they seemed a bit off, but alright. A traitorous thought popped into my head, and I quickly squashed it. "No, I will not take this chance to get closer to Fang. I have Dylan."

Just as I said his name, my boyfriend walked through the doors. He looked nervous and worried. "Max, I want to talk to you about something." He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I really like you, but I'm not your match."

My voice was cold and hurt when I spoke. "You're breaking up with me."

"Max, I-" I cut him off. "Six years, Dylan. Did you find another girl?"

He nodded his head. "Max, let me speak. Go comfort Fang. He's your soul mate."

"And who is yours, Dylan?" I already knew.

"Lissa." He held up both of his hands. "She told Fang that she wasn't the right one for him. She said that you were his match. I agree. You two work in perfect harmony."

"I hope you and Lissa work out. I've got to go."

Tears blurred my eyes as I walked to my car. Slamming the door, I drove to Nudge's house. "Nudge? Are you there?"

Her door opened. "Max? Aren't you supposed to be with Fang at the rink?" She caught sight of my face. "Come in. What happened?" As she ushered me in, I whispered a name. "Dylan." As she led me into the living room, I saw Lissa sitting on one of the couches. She came over and sat me down. "I know you probably hate me for making Fang depressed, but the truth can't be denied. You two are meant to be together."

"Lissa, what do you mean? You've been with Fang for seven years. I mean, most people don't date that long."

"You and Fang fit together so well. We've all noticed. Lissa and Dylan fit together too," Nudge broke in. I looked at her in surprise. "Lissa and Dylan came over one day and asked me about it. They both recently realized that they were not with who they really wanted to be. Face it, Max. You know that you love Fang, and it's not a sisterly love, either." She countered as I started to deny my feelings. "Now, we are going to drive you over to Fang's apartment, and you-" Nudge jabbed a finger into my chest "-are going to confess your feelings. No excuses, Max."

I stood on the barren step of Fang's apartment and knocked. Surprisingly, my ex opened the door. "Hi, Max. I guess Lissa and Nudge explained this to you?"

I nodded. "I guess you three were in league to get me and Fang together all along?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. I mean, I really like you, but it's more of a brotherly love."

Fang walked up. "Dylan told me. So we're meant to be together?"

I cleared my throat. Confession time. "I, um, I really like you, ever since high school."

He looked me in the eye. "You do realize I've really liked you since we met?"

"You realize that was-" I paused to count on my fingers. "-thirteen years ago?"

"Yeah. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

"Aww," Lissa and Nudge sighed. "That's so sweet."

I glared at them. "Seriously, guys? Right now? And Dylan, don't you have a confession to make?"

I left Dylan stuttering and stepped into Fang's apartment, and whirled around. "So why did you get with Lissa?"

I was not expecting the answer. "You didn't look like you liked me, and you always had a superb interest with Nudge about other boys. So I thought I should move on. Looks like I didn't."

"I thought the relationship wouldn't be good for the partnership."

"Oh. I always thought it was because you didn't like me."

"Ah." I looked away, not knowing what to say. "Oomph!" Fang had pulled me into his arms, right where I belonged.


End file.
